The present invention relates to a positioning method, and more particularly, to a context managing method and an electronic device.
Traditionally, an electronic device such as a smart phone utilizes radio signals (e.g. Global Positioning System (GPS), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), or a Bluetooth (BT)) for positioning. However, if only one single positioning method is applied for positioning, the current absolute position and continuous track data will no longer be recorded when the radio signals strength are not good enough. For example, when the user is driving/walking in an underground parking lot, the radio signals may be very weak or may be lost. In addition, constantly searching for radio signals (e.g. GPS signal or WiFi signal) for positioning causes considerable power consumption.
Therefore, a method capable of detecting the context of the user to selectively turn off the positioning source to save power and/or capable of utilizing multiple positioning sources at the same time for positioning is desirable.